


The Good kind of Naughty

by PrinceJenoEyesmiles



Series: Horny JaemJen, Jeno is Jaemin's baby acorn [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anyways Jeno gets cock :D, Bottom Lee Jeno, Fingering, He's a sensitive baby, It's 2pm and my fingers are tired leave me be, Jaemin being slightly agressive, Jaemin is a possessive boyfriend back off hoes, Jaemin loves Jeno's ass, Jaemno, Jaeno, Jeno has a pretty butt and thighs I want, Jeno is a good boy and oblivious, Jeno uses it lmao, Jeno's see through shirt, M/M, Mentions of Cross-dressing, NCT 2020 bitch, Quick Sex, Raw Sex, Sex, Subspace, Top Na Jaemin, and other shit, baby boy Jeno, jaemin loves jeno too much, jaemjen - Freeform, jeno is a baby, just fucking date already hoes, minno, nano - Freeform, no condom or lube bitch they wilding, nomin, obviously, pray for JaemJen being confirmed on 2021, safe word, this is trash i'm sorry, who wouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJenoEyesmiles/pseuds/PrinceJenoEyesmiles
Summary: Jeno's always been a good boy.But somehow, there are times where Jaemin thinks he's not.Or in which Jeno's a good boy towards others but will always have his loyalty and trust on Jaemin
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Lee Jeno
Series: Horny JaemJen, Jeno is Jaemin's baby acorn [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944331
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	The Good kind of Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, merry Christmas!
> 
> And happy new year!
> 
> This is late lol
> 
> Don't read this tho, it's trash :D
> 
> Anyways, I got bored and it's been a while.
> 
> I actually do have more ideas, I'm just lazy to right them all lmao
> 
> But this one's new, I decided to make this one first since I tweeted about it 💀

Jeno's always been good.

To everyone, he's the good boy, even when you're not the slightest bit kind to him, he will be towards you.

Although he's good, there's always times where he's just doing something and somehow a certain boy would punish him for being naughty.

And he doesn't even know how he was being bad.

Today is their Beyond Live show, everyone is preparing for their best to show off on stage for the fans to see.

After all the hardwork for the NCT2020 project, of course all the members are tired. Yet, they will try their best to be professionals and entertain the CZENNIES as much as they can.

Sadly Taeyong is injured, and so is Jisung, but the latter could still sing though with the Dream members. The elder just needed rest since his is a recent injury.

Everything went well, everyone was sweating and panting yet still enjoying the show.

Until the time where they're wearing black comes along.

It's not that big of a deal for the other members, some had to wear see through shirts as everyone could see their abs and nipples.

Still, it's not a problem, it's not like they're naked.

But Jaemin thinks otherwise, seeing how Jeno is one of the members wearing a see through shirt that night as he knows damn well fans will be staring at his nipples, abs and very small waist. He knows he's a goner too.

Worst of all, Jeno seems to be smiling afterwards like he wasn't just showing off what Jaemin is supposed to be the only one seeing. What Jaemin owns of him.

He looks naive and oblivious, eye smiling throughout the show while wearing a sexy outfit.

Jaem wanted to just pull him off stage and fuck him senseless with Jeno moaning out his name and his name only until he comes and comes so much several times with Jaemin's cock alone.

Oh fuck, the thought is making Jaemin tempted as they stood on stage for the last time that night, now wearing hoodies to cover up their bodies while Jeno is beside him. Not knowing a single thing about how bad he was tonight.

ꨄ︎

Jaemin was rushing his way to their dorm, after not having a schedule for today and deciding to head outside to maybe buy some boba, Jeno sent him a message.

It wasn't just a message, but a message that says "waiting for daddy~♡︎" with a picture of his ass as he seems to be bending over their small table taking the photo of his reflection on the mirror.

Jaemin almost screamed at how hot his baby looks and how hot he'll be under him later with his hole being abused by Jaemin's fat cock.

But for privacy reasons and the fact that he's in public with possible fans around, he bit his lip and asked the manager that they should head back because he's "tired" to which the elder agreed on and simply leading him back to their building.

When Jaemin opens the door before locking it back up and rushing towards his room where his beloved could be in, he froze.

Jeno was there alright.

Wearing the see through shirt he had wore on that Beyond Live show, black booty shorts hugging his ass so tightly that it outlines everything, cat ears headband on his head matching with a little collar with a bell on it. He was perfect.

"You're back!" Jeno cheered happily as he smiled at his boyfriend who was just eye raping him at the doorway. "Do I look okay? I wanted to play dress up because I was bored and I wanted to see what I can wear without the fans knowing yet." He giggled.

Jeno has always loved wearing skirts, very short shorts, crop tops and dresses.

He's always wearing them in the dorm though, he's not ready to come out yet as he's afraid he will upset everyone by doing what he loves to do.

Lee Jeno is manly and boy-ish, strong and hot. He destroys the stage with his stage presence and doing what he's trained to do. Being in charge of that manly guy in the group as what everyone expected him to be as.

Jeno Lee is the opposite, he is adorable and clingy, likes to crossdress and sometimes plays with makeup, he is pretty and sexy. He is everything Jaemin has known him to be, has grew up with and has fallen in love with.

Jeno Lee is someone Jaemin knows best and he is the only one that does.

Lee Jeno is just a stage persona, for fans to see and for their expectations to be fulfilled.

Jeno Lee is just for Jaemin and Jaemin only.

And it's the same for Jaemin.

Nana, or Jaemin, is what he shows off on camera to make fans happy. He wears big clothes to help his act and will force out to be cute.

Na Jaemin is something else, he's dominant and manly, possessive towards his lover and is often glaring at someone who dares to go near said boy.

Na Jaemin is who he actually is, if people tend to observe him a lot since he's one of those "popular members" he expects them to actually accept the fact that Nana is all for show.

They should see how intimidating and quite the opposite he can be when he doesn't see the camera, or when he's not in the mood to be Nana. He's just being himself, self controlled and often "manly" as what Chenle would describe.

Yes he acts cute, but his cuteness is for fans. He acts cute on camera for fans to feel satisfied.

Meanwhile, he has often mentioned before how Jeno can be adorable alone. The boy will act cute naturally without being told or without noticing his actions. Jeno's cuteness isn't for show, it is how he usually acts when he's being himself. His cuteness is natural and isn't for the camera.

So to see Jeno wearing something so sexy like this makes Jaemin feel his cock harden in his pants, waiting to shove it up Jeno's ass sooner or later.

"You look beautiful baby," he compliments closing the door and walking towards where his boyfriend is who was sitting on his bed on his knees with his legs apart.

"Really?"

"Mhm"

Jeno beams and claps his hands together as Jaemin's gaze suddenly turned dark. "But it's sad how you'll be a whining mess later because you've been a naughty boy."

"What?"

Without further words, Jaemin pushes his boyfriend down on the mattress hovering over him and placing his knee between Jeno's legs resulting a moan from the latter when he felt his dick being humped.

He grinds on it shamelessly as he started murmuring incoherent words, sweating despite they just started and whimpering out Jaemin's name.

Jaemin snorted sarcastically finding it amusing, "look at you, I just placed my knee between your legs and now your grinding on it without permission. Whining my name without me doing anything," he sneered.

Jeno huffs out a moan and reaches his hands to Jaemin's shoulders for support even when he's just laying down.

The younger laughed at him, "fucking slut," he tsked and pushed his knee up higher resulting a high pitched squeak from the elder.

"Nana"

"Hm?"

"J-jaemin"

"Hm?"

"F–fuck, Ja-jaemin"

The said boy chuckled, clearly he's enjoying how he can corrupt Jeno easily anytime he wants to, he loves the power he holds over the elder. Jeno is just too gullible towards anyone, but mostly trusts Jaemin and giving him everything to the boy just so he can be good.

"Did you even know what you did baby? What naughty little deed you did that made daddy angry?" He tsked pulling the shorts off of Jeno as he admires the instant nudity in front of him. Jeno barely wears underwear when he's wearing shorts.

The blue haired shook his head already a mess at just grinding on Jaemin's thigh to hopefully get the friction he needed. Which was lacking.

"You have been too close with Mark, darling, always being good to him and often showing your pretty ass on camera without me in the place, you didn't even ask permission and now everyone wants their hands on your ass."

"'M so-sorry"

"Shut up"

Jaemin hissed and pushed his fingers in Jeno's mouth letting the boy suck on them happily, Jeno loves sucking on things and putting anything on his pretty little mouth.

"And now you wore that see through shirt at the show and now everyone wants their hands on you, you know I don't like that. Because you're only mine," he continued.

Jeno whined choking on Jaemin's fingers before the boy pulls them out as Jeno already missed the feeling of them abusing his throat.

Jaemin hums and shoves two fingers in Jeno's hole in one go, not even giving a warning or a reassurance, immediately scissoring the blue haired's hole open enjoying the sounds Jeno makes.

"God, baby, it's been a long time huh since Daddy fucked you good with his fat cock?" He teased curling his knuckles hitting Jeno's prostrate perfectly. "Always busy with this year's project, baby hasn't gotten anything back from his hardwork hm?"

The elder arched his back and nodded wrapping his legs around Jaemin's waist as he unbuckles the younger's belt and pants.

"B-been waiting and m-missing you"

"But I never left pup," Jaemin chuckled inserting a third finger as he abuses Jeno's hole.

Jeno mewls and pants, "we d-don't have time," he breathes out and tugs Jaemin by the collar, "p-please, baby wants daddy's cock," he begs.

Usually, Jaemin would've refused and teased him more, edging him on until neither of them could take it anymore. They've always liked it that way.

But they don't have time, the other members would be back in a two hours and knowing how Jeno is, and how they'd have to clean up, he agrees anyway.

"Behave," he growls when Jeno was about to buck his hips up to Jaemin's crotch.

The elder whimpered and nodded obediently, not wanting to be naughty even more. He wants to be good, so so good for Jaemin.

The black haired boy pulls away ignoring the whine Jeno makes from the feeling of Jaemin's warmth being pulled away from him.

He leaves his shirt on and pulls off his pants along with his underwear, they really don't have time.

Jaemin hovers back on top of Jeno and quite literally rips the see through shirt off and brings his lips on Jeno's hard nipple.

The elder moans and spreads his legs wider, letting Jaemin do all the work for them. He's always like this, letting himself be manhandled and letting others choose for him.

"Color?"

"Green"

Jaemin hisses when he pumps his cock dryly, rushing to give his baby what he's been needing.

Jeno notices and spits on his palm before helping Jaemin on getting his dick ready for his still tight hole. "Thank you angel," the black haired muttered kissing his forehead.

Suddenly, when Jaemin pushes his dick in Jeno's tight hole quickly, letting the elder adjust before rolling his hips. Jeno makes a panic squeak and taps his shoulders multiple times, "J-Jelly! Jelly!" He sobs.

Jaemin immediately stops when hearing the safe word and seeing the crying boy underneath him, he kissed Jeno on the lips and changes their position with now him laying under as Jeno straddled him.

"Too much?" He asked caressing the elder's sides to help him calm down.

Jeno gulps and nodded a little, "'M sorry," he sniffled as he leans down to Jaemin's chest.

Jaemin shook his head, "don't apologise baby, I understand. It must be scary huh after it's been awhile since we've done it?" He said pecking Jeno's head lovingly, his scary dominant act now gone.

Jeno sniffled nodding his head as he looks up at his boyfriend with his chin resting on Jaemin's chest, "so scawy," he said a bit in subspace.

"I understand angel, do you want to continue then?" Jaemin asked earning a nod. "Okay, let's go gentle this time yeah? Just say the safe word if you want to stop," he added.

Soon, Jaemin is helping Jeno reach his high slowly and carefully, holding the boy steadily by his hips as he grinds on Jaemin's cock, with the latter bucking his own hips to meet him and letting Jeno do what he wants. Because he earned it.

"G-gonna cum," Jeno stammered leaning back down to Jaemin's chest still grinding on his fat cock as his bell jingles from the actions.

Jaemin hums feeling himself close too, he pecks Jeno's temple and fixes his cat hears headband that was now crooked. "Let it out kitten, you've been such a good boy for daddy," he said.

After a few more thrusts in Jeno's ass, Jeno comes with an obscene moan kissing Jaemin on the lips accidentally biting on Jaemin's lower lip from the overwhelming pleasure, but the latter wasn't bothered.

Jaemin continues to fuck Jeno in a slightly fast pace to reach his high as he comes inside the boy's tight hole squeezing Jeno's squishy beautiful ass digging his nails on the skin feeling so good.

Jeno comes the second time squeezing his thighs together as he trembles by just the feeling of Jaemin's cum inside his hole as the younger milks himself dry before stopping.

"How was it baby? Are you okay?" Jaemin asked not pulling out since he knows Jeno likes to keep the younger's cock inside his hole for awhile, even when he sleeps.

"Mhm, tired," the elder mumbled feeling a blanket draped over them as Jaemin adjusts it. "Always feel good when daddy fucks me," he added with droopy eyes.

"Sleep angel, daddy's bringing you to a nice place later at dinner okay?" Jaemin whispered brushing Jeno's bright blue hair with a smile on his face.

Gosh, Jeno is still beautiful with his hair messy and fucked out.

"Daddy will get in trouble when stylist noona finds out Nono's shirt is ruined." Jeno points out with a yawn.

"That's baby's fault, he was being a naughty naughty kitten." Jaemin retorts as it went silent.

"Daddy, please don't leave baby," Jeno mumbled still in subspace as he makes puppy eyes towards the black haired boy.

Jaemin tsked squeezing Jeno's ass, groping it still as he just loves the boy so much, one of his favorite parts of Jeno.

"Daddy wouldn't leave baby for the world," he said kissing Jeno's tired eyes as the boy started to slowly drift off to sleep.

"Even when baby is being naughty, he's always good to daddy."

"Besides," he paused and hugs Jeno tightly whispering in his ear, "baby's behavior is a good kind of naughty."

"Daddy!"

"Love you kitten."

"..."

"My angel and mine only."

"..."

"Dotori?"

"Shh! Sleep, daddy."

"Hmph, fine whatever."

"..."

"..."

"Love you too daddy, my only daddy." Jeno giggles placing a quick kiss on Jaemin's lips before closing his eyes not noticing the wide grin on Jaemin's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for writing trash KSNCJSIJC SOMEONE BURN ME–


End file.
